


Juste un bloc de glace

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mourning, One Shot, orientation issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand quelqu'un meurt dans notre entourage, c'est l'occasion de réfléchir au sens qu'on donne à notre vie. Bobby fait le point sur sa mutation, l’amour et la mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste un bloc de glace

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Juste un bloc de glace  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uncanny X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Iceman’ Bobby Drake (Iceberg), ‘Northstar’ Jean-Paul Beaubier (Véga); mention de Jean-Paul/Bobby  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** Maison Marvel.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** juste post Wolverine (3rd series) #25 (single issue: février 2005 ; au niveau des comics _mainstream_ il me semble que c’était aux environs d’ _Uncanny X-Men_ #430/440 et _X-Men_ #160/170 ?)  
>  **Avertissements :** mention de violence physique, violence verbales, _orientation issues_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1400

Un clown triste, un bonhomme de neige qui attend de fondre au soleil. C’est ce qu’il est devenu. Un bloc de glace. Depuis quinze ans, il ne connaît que le froid. Il mange ses repas froids, prend ses douches glacées, ne s’embarrasse pas du chauffage. Mais il n’y prêtait pas attention ; le froid est son élément, sa seconde nature. Il est le froid. Et aujourd’hui… aujourd’hui, quand plus que jamais il mérite son nom d’Iceman, il se prend à regretter le souvenir de la chaleur. Il regrette de n’avoir pas mieux profité de son corps humain, tant qu’il l’avait encore. Déjà à l’époque, les filles le fuyaient. Peut-être à cause de son côté blagueur insupportable, clown de service, peut-être à cause de sa trouille qu’elles se rendent compte de son inexpérience, qu’elles sentaient forcément. Ça tournait au fiasco à chaque fois ou presque, quand il serrait enfin leurs corps contre le sien… à force d’avoir peur de faire quelque chose de travers, tout partait en vrille. Lorna, Opal, Annie, même Zelda ou cette grue de Josette, ou n’importe quelle autre. Même Kitty, à une époque...

Ça n’arrivera plus jamais, à présent. Personne n’a envie d’étreindre un bloc de glace, et un bloc de glace ne peut de toutes façons étreindre personne. Il regrette vraiment son corps humain. Il s’imagine les muscles forgés durant toutes ces années de Salle des Dangers, tous les muscles sculptant sa silhouette. Il s’imagine la peau qui les recouvrait, revoit sa couleur pâle, le duvet blond qui ombre la chair. Il cherche à retrouver le grain, la texture ; il pensait avoir conservé la douceur d’une peau de bébé à certains endroits, devait bien sûr être plus rugueux à d’autres, peut-être même rêche ? il ne sait plus. Le goût aussi, sa propre saveur, il ne demande s’il l’a jamais goûtée. Il ne se rappelle plus non plus si son corps était chaud ou froid. Alors, il imagine la tiédeur des autres.

Il voudrait serrer quelqu’un contre lui. Il voudrait son propre corps, celui d’un autre, n’importe lequel. N’importe qui, avec un corps souple, tiède, vivant. N’importe qui ferait l’affaire. Mais personne ne voudrait. Plus depuis qu’il est devenu cette chose dure et froide, laissant au bout des doigts la viscosité de la glace fondante, cette chose que personne n’ose toucher, et que même la lumière évite. Autrefois, il avait un corps de chair et de sang, qui pouvait pâlir, ou rosir, bronzer, un corps dont les creux et les méplats créaient des ombres mouvantes sur la peau. Il n’est plus qu’une masse translucide que la lumière traverse sans s’y arrêter, qui reflète et déforme son entourage, dont l’ombre même a perdu sa forme. Un fantôme.

Personne ne peut aimer, personne ne peut désirer ce qu’il est aujourd’hui. La dernière qu’il ait prise dans ses bras, Annie… tout semblait aller bien, jusqu’à ce qu’elle pose les yeux sur la déchirure de sa poitrine, la coulée de glace qui le balafrait, qui s’étendait chaque jour un peu plus. Il s’était alors souvenu de qu’il était lui, de ce qu’elle était, elle. Un monstre en devenir. L’infirmière de l’école. Il était son patient, elle était la copine d’Alex. Alex qui épousait, qui lui avait volé, Lorna.  
Si personne ne pouvait plus l’aimer aujourd’hui, quelle importance à vrai dire ? apparemment, toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti ne l’aimaient pas réellement. Et lui, était-il seulement capable de les aimer ?

Annie l’avait traité de raciste. Hé bien voilà, maintenant il était finalement ce qu’il avait tant redouté, un mutant à temps plein. Et ça ne changeait pas grand chose, en fin de compte. S’il avait autant peur de sa propre mutation, elle avait sans doute raison ; il ne valait pas mieux que tous ces humains réclamant leur mort. Elle l’avait aussi traité d’homophobe, et maintenant qu’il y pensait… depuis ce jour, c’est vrai que pour lui ‘Jean-Paul’ et ‘Northstar’ avaient disparu. Il n’y avait plus que ‘l’homosexuel’. Non, il ne valait pas mieux.

Il ravale un rire, ou peut-être un sanglot. S’il s’y prend systématiquement comme un manche avec les filles, s’il ne peut vivre une vraie histoire d’amour avec aucune, pourquoi ne serait-il pas après tout _un imbécile de pédé refoulé_ ? il ne veut pas y penser. L’idée même lui aurait été insupportable, il y a peu. Devoir déjà porter la croix de sa mutation, si en plus il avait dû être homo… comme on dit « ça lui faisait froid dans le dos » bon dieu mais il n’avait plus froid nulle part ! il _était_ le froid !

Et après tout… avec le désir, l’obsession qu’il avait de son propre corps, le besoin terrible de retrouver son corps, ses traits solides, sa musculature si bien découpée, la sensation de sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur, tout… de le serrer bien fort contre lui, de s’en approprier les moindres détails, de ne plus jamais le relâcher… pourquoi pas celui d’un autre homme, au point où il était.

Il ne _veut pas_ y penser. Ça n’a plus d’importance, l’amour-propre, le qu’en-dira-t-on, les préjugés, l’anormalité. Ce qui lui fait horreur désormais, ce n’est plus l’éventualité de se découvrir homo, c’est de l’accepter et de se rendre compte qu’il a complètement gâché sa vie. Qu’il aurait gaspillé le temps dont disposait son corps. Non, ne pas y penser. C’est trop tard maintenant.  
Trop tard pour poser sur ses équipiers un regard nouveau. Trop tard pour s’autoriser à voir la beauté de leurs corps d’athlètes. Plus la peine de vouloir tomber amoureux. Inutile de les regarder, de se laisser séduire.

Et s’il voulait encore, s’il refusait de laisser son corps mort tuer ses désirs ? s’il voulait, s’il pouvait être amoureux ? s’il acceptait... non, il ne repensera pas à Cloud, des années après il considérait encore cette histoire comme un fiasco... mais plutôt, de redonner à Jean-Paul par exemple, le statut d’être humain, lui ôter l’étiquette ‘Le pédé de service’ ou bien se glisser avec lui sous cette étiquette ? collés tous les deux bien au chaud.

Il se laisse toucher par tout ce qu’il avait refusé de voir. Les yeux bleu glacier dont il aimait tellement la couleur, jusqu’à il n’y a pas si longtemps. Les reflets argent de ses cheveux, la courbe de l’oreille, sa pointe délicate ; les fan-girls piaillantes ont raison sur ce point : les oreilles d’elfe _sont_ incroyablement sexy. L’ironie mordante, bizarrement… Bobby a toujours été un clown, mais quelque part les traits pince-sans-rire de Jean-Paul l’émoustillaient. Il se demande si dans ce cas l’attirance est affaire de contraires ou de semblables.

L’espace d’un instant, il se prend à rêver. Oh bien sûr, ce n’est pas parce qu’il aime ‘les hommes’ que Jean-Paul l’aimera forcément ‘lui’. Mais sait-on jamais… il rêve. Il est amoureux. Il a un petit ami. Rien ne lui semble plus merveilleux qu’être avec lui. Ce jour-là, il ne se serait pas laissé prendre au piège de cette espèce de grue, il aurait tenu sa parole de l’inviter à dîner. Il ne savait pas encore qu’il avait une chance, mais il aurait été séduit quand même. Et puis…  
Son corps, le corps de Jean-Paul, nu et offert, devant lui. Son cœur lui appartient déjà. Il a tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer. L’instant est parfait.

Et la glace revient.

La glace qu’il essayait de sortir de ses pensées l’assaille, recouvre son fantasme. Jean-Paul est étendu sur une surface froide, si froide… il porte à nouveau son costume, son costume tout neuf de X-Man, celui qu’il avait le jour – la nuit - où il a joué son prince en armure. Immobile, glacé. Lui aussi semblable à une statue de glace. Sur l’herbe givrée grandit une tache sombre, suintant de sous son corps. Noir et rouge moirés, épais, cachant le blanc cassant, les brins d’herbe rendus pareils à des milliers de petites lames par le gel.

Bobby étouffe un sanglot, ou peut-être un ricanement triste. Trop tard, définitivement trop tard, pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Ça ne sert à rien d’aimer quand on est déjà comme mort. Ça ne sert à rien d’aimer quelqu’un qui est déjà mort. Ça ne sert plus à rien de rêver.  
Bobby ne rêve plus. Bobby reste seul.

Vivant mais mort. Le corps qui fonctionne encore, l’esprit qui se mure. La chair détruite, l’âme qui se cogne à ses parois de verre.

Il ne saura jamais que, jusqu’au moment où les trois lames d’acier adamantin l’ont traversé, c’est pour lui que battait le cœur de Jean-Paul.


End file.
